


Talk to Me

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Series, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin feels like he's nothing but an awkward addition in his relationship with Makoto and Haru. They disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been meaning to write a MakoHaruRin fic for a long time so here it is

If Rin was to be completely honest, there were some days where he wondered whether or not he belonged with Makoto and Haru. The three of them had started dating towards their final year of high school, after a bit of a rocky start. He loved them both – Makoto was the kindest, most thoughtful person Rin had ever known and Haru lit a fire in him unlike anyone else. But sometimes, when he’d get home after a long day, he’d catch his boyfriends wrapped around each other on the couch, deep in silent conversation. Their wordless understanding of each other came from being best friend since they were in diapers. Even though Rin had known them for a long time, he felt like he couldn’t compare. 

Even now, as they were all gathered around the dinner table, Rin couldn’t help but feel jealous of the bond Makoto and Haru had. The food was delicious as always, having been cooked by Haru, but Rin couldn’t ignore the sinking feeling that he was a guest in his own home. He pushed the thought down to be addressed later. The dinner was too nice to be ruined. 

But Rin’s lovers weren’t idiots. 

“Rin, is there something bothering you?” said Makoto. 

Rin stopped mid-bite, and stared at Makoto in surprise. “No. Why would there be something bothering me?” 

“You’ve been sulking,” said Haru.

Rin frowned. “I don’t sulk.” Haru rolled his eyes. 

“Did something happen at practice?” said Makoto. 

“No. Nothing happened. I’m fine.” 

Makoto pouted, but didn’t continue pushing. Haru, on the other hand, was a different story. He glared at Rin. “You’re a bad liar.” 

“Haru!” yelled Makoto. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” screamed Rin, slamming his fist on the table. 

“There’s obviously something bothering you, and you’re lying to us, and it’s kinda hard to ignore when you won’t stop sulking.” 

Rin sighed. “I just... I’m not sure if I should talk about this. It’s not a big deal, anyway.” 

“Of course it is. Rin, anything that bothers you is a big deal,” said Makoto. 

Rin sighed, and pushed the food around on his plate. “It’s just... this relationship of ours is pretty weird, isn’t it? And we all know that I’m the outsider. You two just have this amazing chemistry that I could never hope to compete with. I think we’ve been ignoring the inevitable, but I’m the odd one out. A relationship is not three people, after all. It’s two. This was doomed to fail in the end. I’ll go stay with my sister, and stop bothering you two.” 

“What? No! Rin, what you’re saying is ridiculous! Of course we love you!” said Makoto. 

“I get that you don’t wanna hurt my feelings, but it’s okay. I’m really happy that we were together for as long as we were, but I don’t want to be selfish anymore. I’ll leave you two to be happy together.” 

“You’re not being selfish at all! We want you here! Haru, say something!”

Haru sighed. “I’m just upset that Rin thinks we don’t love him.” 

“What are you talking about? It doesn’t matter anyway because you two don’t love me as much as you love each other.” 

“That’s not true!” yelled Makoto. “We love you so much!”

Rin shook his head. Why couldn’t they understand that what he was doing was for the best? “No, it is. You two just have this amazing chemistry, and when I see you, I know that you are so in love with each other. You can practically read each other’s mind. I’m nothing in comparison. Just an old friend whose feelings you don’t want to hurt.” Rin wanted to cry, but he resisted the urge. He couldn’t lose his composure. He had to do this. 

Haru stood up, and placed his hands on Rin’s shoulders. There was panic in his eyes, and it alarmed Rin. “I love you. We love you. If you can’t see that, you’re dumber than I thought. Yeah, I love Makoto a lot, but I love you, too. I love you for different reasons, but that’s okay because I love you both equally.”

Makoto leaned over and took Rin’s hand in his own. “That’s how I feel, too, Rin. And I’m sure that’s how you feel about us. We’re a team, the three of us. I never want you to feel like that’s not the case.”

Rin couldn’t stop the tears from piling up and sliding down his face. Makoto and Haru wrapped themselves around him as he sobbed. He felt Makoto run his fingers though his hair, and it comforted him. He didn’t understand how he could have gotten so lucky. He couldn’t believe that they loved him. He loved them so much that sometimes he didn’t know what to do with his feelings. He felt like he didn’t deserve this much happiness. 

Rin’s boyfriends led him out of the kitchen, and towards the bedroom. Makoto motioned for Rin to sit down on the bed, and that’s exactly what he did. Makoto cupped Rin’s face, and kissed him. Their lips moved together, practiced and in sync. Rin went to move his arms to Makoto’s shoulders, but was stopped by Haru pulling Rin’s hoodie down his arms behind him. Once the hoodie was removed, Rin felt Haru press soft kisses down his spine, starting from the nape of his neck. Makoto opened his mouth, and Rin pushed his tongue inside. Their tongues brushed against each other, sending waves of pleasure down Rin’s spine. Makoto pressed a hand to Rin’s crotch, and Rin gasped, breaking the kiss. He wiped a hand across his face. “What are you doing?” 

Makoto jumped back. “O-oh! Sorry! I just figured... I shouldn’t have assumed that you wanted to do that.” 

“No, I want to. I just... I’m a mess. I don’t know why you’d want to,” admitted Rin. 

“I thought we already made it clear. We love you,” said Haru.

Makoto nodded. “And you’re upset, so we figured you deserved some cheering up.” 

Rin looked at Makoto, then at Haru. Then, he grabbed Haru by the back of the head, and pressed their lips together as hard as he could before he chickened out. He felt their teeth clank slightly, but Rin ignored it. He parted his lips, letting Haru in. Haru’s tongue explored his mouth as his hands found Rin’s hips. Rin carded his fingers through Haru’s hair, wanting to consume all of him. He felt Makoto return his hand to Rin’s crotch, slowly palming him through his shorts. The pressure felt absolutely amazing. Makoto’s other hand traveled up to tease one of Rin’s nipples. Rin gasped into Haru’s mouth, and Haru moved to press kisses down Rin’s neck. When he got to Rin’s collarbone, he sucked hard, and Rin leaned over to kiss Makoto in order to stifle his moan. Makoto slipped his hand into Rin’s shorts, and grasped Rin’s cock, pulling it out of its confinements. His hand moved up and down, slow and teasing. 

Makoto and Haru released Rin and pushed him to lie down. Rin leaned back against the pillows and looked up at his lovers. Haru’s hair was disheveled, and Makoto was perched between Rin’s knees. Even after all of these years, Rin couldn’t believe how beautiful his boyfriends were. 

Makoto made short work of Rin’s shorts and boxers, disposing them in the corner of the room. He pressed his lips to Rin’s cock, and slowly slid his mouth over the head. Rin couldn’t help but be mesmerized, and groaned as Makoto circled the head with his tongue. He looked over at Haru, who was running his fingers through Rin’s hair, and pulled him into a kiss. Rin slipped his hands down Haru’s boxers, but Haru stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “You don’t have to do that. We want to make you feel good, and show you how much we love you,” said Haru.

Rin blinked up at Haru in surprise. “But I want to. If you get to show me how much you love me, I want to show you how much I love you.” He turned to look at Makoto. “How much I love you both.” 

Makoto made to protest, but Rin pushed his hand down Haru’s pants with a glare, and the argument was dropped. Rin grasped Haru dick and felt it rise in his palm. As he moved his hand up and down along Haru’s shaft, Haru leaned back his head back and bit his lip. Rin’s eyes traveled up along Haru’s exposed neck, his eyes ghosting over the remnants of the marks that Rin had given him only a few days earlier. They looked beautiful against Haru’s pale skin. 

Rin felt Makoto press kisses along the underside of his cock, and soft lips sent shudders through Rin’s body. He arched and curled his toes. His eyes widened as he watched his cock slip into Makoto’s mouth. Makoto bobbed his mouth up and down, Rin appearing and then disappearing into Makoto’s lips. It was the greatest disappearing trick Rin had ever seen. He couldn’t quiet himself, and a moan ripped out from his throat. It took all of his willpower not to still his hand on Haru’s cock. He was coming undone. 

Makoto leaned over to pull out a condom and lube from the nightstand. He coated his hand in the lube, and lifted Rin’s legs onto his shoulders. Rin gasped as he felt Makoto gently press his finger into him. Haru leaned over and grasped Rin’s cock just as Makoto’s finger sheathed itself inside him. Rin moaned as Haru tightened his grip and Makoto filled him with a second finger. Makoto brushed up, and a wave of pleasure washed through Rin. Makoto scissored his fingers, trying to get Rin properly stretched. Any pain Rin could have felt was masked by Haru’s hand sliding up and down his cock. A third finger slipped alongside the other two, and a moan ripped out of Rin’s throat. 

“Oh my god, if you don’t fuck me soon, I’m going to explode!” screamed Rin. He felt like he was about to come at any second, and Haru’s hand was already bathed in pre-come. Rin didn’t know how much longer he could last. Haru released Rin’s cock at the same time as Makoto pulled his fingers out. Rin groaned, already missing the contact. Makoto shifted to line up his cock with Rin’s hole, and pushed inside slowly. Rin let out a small scream, the feel of Makoto’s cock inside him too good. He tightened his grip on Haru’s cock, and sped up his motions. He didn’t know how he managed it, but he heard a soft groan drop from Haru’s lips. 

Makoto slammed into him, the slapping of skin on skin echoing through the room. Makoto’s cock was the largest of the three, and he was able to hit Rin at just the right angle. He pounded into Rin over and over, driving Rin wild. Rin wrapped his legs around Makoto’s waist, driving him deeper and harder inside. Rin felt Haru add his own hand next to Rin’s on his cock. As Makoto fucked Rin, Haru fucked up into both Rin’s and his own hand. Rin’s screams mixed in with Makoto’s groans and Haru’s soft gasps.

By some strange twist of fate, Rin was not the first to come. Instead, it was Makoto. His motions became increasingly more erratic until any semblance of a pace was gone. After a few particularly harsh thrusts that made Rin see stars, Makoto shuddered and came deep inside. Rin could feel the condom filling up, and he arched up against Makoto’s fading erection. Makoto steadied himself, breathing hard, and when he was finally able to compose himself, he pulled out and rolled off of Rin. 

Rin was certain that Makoto whispered an apology, but he was too distracted to hear it as he pulled another condom out of the nightstand and jumped into Haru’s lap. He dragged Haru into a violent kiss, their tongues slipping against each other in desperation. Rin could tell that Haru was just as aching hard as he was, and he slipped the condom onto Haru’s cock as fast as he could. Then, he leaned against Haru’s chest and sank down on his cock. Because of how much Makoto had stretched him out, Haru’s dick slid into Rin with ease. 

Rin bounced up and down on Haru’s cock, rubbing his own against Haru’s stomach. Haru arched up into Rin, thrusting in time with Rin’s movements. Rin moaned into Haru’s mouth. He was so close, so achingly close. He fucked himself down on Haru’s cock, desperate for him. It felt so good, so achingly good. It didn’t take long for Rin’s orgasm to come and it ripped through his body, slamming into his brain. Rin screamed and, on instinct, bit down on Haru’s shoulder. His body violently shook as he released himself all over Haru’s chest. Haru came soon after Rin did, shuddering hard against Rin. The two of them gasped against each other. Rin smoothed back Haru’s hair, and kissed him, slowly and languidly. 

Behind him, Rin could hear Makoto’s soft laugh. “I’m really sorry I came early, but it looked like you two enjoyed yourselves.” Rin smiled and got off of Haru to curl up into Makoto’s side. After Haru disposed of the condom, he curled up into Rin’s backside and wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist. 

Rin leaned over and gave Makoto a peck on the lips. “It’s okay, Makoto. I don’t think either of us mind.”

Makoto laughed. “Now I’m starting to feel like the third wheel.” 

“Don’t say that. If you’re a third wheel, it’s only because we’re a tricycle. We need that third wheel,” said Rin as Haru reached over and grasped Makoto’s hand. Makoto laughed, and kissed Rin on the temple. 

“I love you both so much,” said Makoto. “So so much.”

“I love you, too. And you, Haru. I love you, too,” said Rin. The two of them waited for a response, but Haru had already fallen asleep, his breathes soft against Rin’s back. Rin shook his head and curled closer into Makoto. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other, full of happiness and love.


End file.
